1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to mobile communication systems able to identify and be utilized by multi-number cellular devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Cellular or mobile telephones are tremendously popular. It is estimated that at the end of 2007 the total worldwide subscriber rate reached 3.3 billion. Close to 80% of the world's population enjoys mobile telephone coverage, a figure that will only continue to increase. As cellular telephones gain popularity, their functionality increase as well. Standard service includes voice calling, caller ID, call waiting, and voice mail, among others. Service providers also offer text messaging, push mail, navigation, and even a high-speed internet connection directly to your telephone.
At the same time, people have become much more dependent on their cellular telephones. Many people no longer have traditional land-line telephones in their house, instead choosing to rely on their cellular telephone. Cellular telephones can accomplish almost everything that a land-line telephone does with the added benefit of being able to take with the user on the go. And that is the least a cellular telephone has to offer.
In the business world cellular telephones have become a necessity. With the fast pace of business today people must be reachable at any time of day, every day. With cellular telephones, laptop computers, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), users can easily be called or e-mailed anytime and almost anywhere. Companies have come to rely on the luxury of instant communication with their employees. Decisions can be made faster and more confidently. For the small business entrepreneur, hiring employees is not always a priority, especially in the beginning. These entrepreneurs must handle everything themselves at times, and need to stay connected to their clients. Having telephone calls, email, internet, and navigation all on one mobile device is invaluable.
Companies will give their employees cellular telephones, laptop computers, and PDAs for business use. Since many of their employees already have a personal cellular telephone, many employees encounter a dilemma. Concerned with the hassle of changing their personal number, many forego the possibility of making the business telephone their personal telephone also. Also, businesses can frown upon personal calls being made from company devices. Thus, because of the necessity of a cellular telephone for both business and pleasure, many people are forced to have multiple accounts, meaning they must carry around more than one mobile device or telephone.
Small business entrepreneurs find it hard to separate their personal and business lives. Maintaining contact with clients must be a priority, but this can lead to a mixture of business and leisure. Emailing a client back while in the middle of the supermarket can become a common occurrence. The desire to have a personal telephone and a business telephone comes into view quickly, but the present solutions are far from ideal.
There are a few ways to cope with the problem of having to carry multiple cellular telephones. As technology improves mobile devices get smaller and lighter. However, the burden is not limited to sheer size and weight. There's the burden of making sure two batteries are charged, which means making sure to pack two AC adapters when traveling. Different telephones will most likely require different types of memory cards. Any games, ring tones, or music downloaded will be limited to that telephone.
In order for the service provider to differentiate between cellular telephones, it must read the hardware ID from the telephone. Each cellular telephone has a unique hardware ID stored within the telephone itself. Some cellular telephones have a hardware ID along with the user's name and account information. This information is stored on an identifier, also within the cellular telephone. The identifier, in some cases, contains its own memory and processor, and is removable.
Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and other devices utilize identifiers called SIM cards. SIM cards securely store the service-subscriber key (IMSI) used to identify a subscriber. The SIM card currently allows users to change telephones by simply removing the SIM card from one mobile telephone and inserting it into another mobile telephone or broadband telephony device. However, each SIM card only utilizes one account and telephone number.
Some cellular telephones do not have a SIM card, such as devices using a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) protocol. These cellular telephones have a hardware ID that is read by the service provider and assigned an account on the server side, but the hardware ID is not removable. Furthermore many of these telephones do not accept SIM cards. For people having multiple telephones, at least one of which does not utilize a SIM card, the need for a personal and business telephone requires them to carry two separate fully functional cellular telephones.
There are few advantages to land-line telephones in this day, but businesses have been using one telephone for a plurality of different lines for years now. However, no such system exists for cellular or mobile phones or devices. What is needed is a mobile telephone system capable of handling multiple numbers contained on one mobile device.